


Stuck Together

by revelrythestanduser



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), College AU, F/M, Hope’s Peak Academy is a Magic School, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revelrythestanduser/pseuds/revelrythestanduser
Summary: (Alternatively titled: The Misadventures of Hajime Hinata and His Succubus Girlfriend)The last thing Hajime expected was to wake up with a succubus in his bed that he somehow summoned while completely wasted.I suck at summaries, but I hope you guys like this magic AU with the v2 gang, and my (self insert?) OC!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow, so please bear with me! ☺️

Hajime could feel something warm making feather-soft touches along his face and neck. It felt like a hand, fingers lightly sliding into his tousled brown hair, thumb caressing his cheek in small circles, the gentle touches pulling him from his slumbering state. There was a slight pressure on his lower body, particularly his hips, and there was an unusual tingling throughout his whole body, as if there was another presence in the room with him. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to meet the ceiling of his apartment, but instead, a pair of pale blue eyes greeted him.  
Hajime’s eyes shot open as he stared in shock at the stranger that was straddling his hips whilst peering down at him with a mix of surprise and curiosity. He could tell the stranger was female, but there was something otherworldly about her, something inhuman. She had snowy white skin, large icy blue eyes that were outlined with long black eyelashes, a splash of freckles across her nose, and plump rosy cheeks that gave her a doll-like appearance. Her lips were plush and pink, curled into a slight pout, and her tousled, silky black hair was cropped adorably short, almost in an androgynous fashion. She seemed to be human, but then Hajime noticed that her ears were slightly pointed, and a pair of pink horns curled upward from her head. His eyes drifted down, and his face erupted into a blazing shade of red when he noticed that she wasn’t wearing anything aside from a thin pink choker with a small heart-shaped padlock dangling from the center.  
“Wha-“ He was cut off by the girl pressing a slim finger to his lips. “Please don’t freak out.” Her voice was sweet and airy, as if she was breathing the words rather than saying them. “I promise, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Hajime blinked, his face an inferno. Why was there an attractive girl on top of him, let alone naked in his apartment? “Who are you?” he asked, his voice raspy and shaky from the sight of this stranger, this mysterious girl. The girl let out a soft giggle. “Ah, right. I wouldn’t expect you to remember. You were pretty out of it last night.” Hajime slowly began to remember the previous night’s events. Going bar-hopping with some of his old high school friends, having the time of his life, not having to worry about college or anything else. But that didn’t explain why she was here. “It’s somewhat coming back to me, but I still don’t know who you are.” She cocked her head to the side, a confused expression on her face. “You mean you don’t remember summoning me?” Now Hajime was confused. He could tell his previous assumption about her not being human was right, but how could he have summoned her? He didn’t possess any magic like most of his friends. There was no way, right? “I think you have me mistaken for someone else. There’s no way I could’ve summoned you.” The girl blinked in confusion. “I know it was you. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” “But I have no magic. I don’t even know what you are. Are you some kind of demon?” She nodded. “A succubus, to be precise.” His face turned an even deeper shade of red. “D-did we…?” The girl sat up onto her haunches with a blush and shocked and hurt look in her eyes. “No! I could never take advantage of a human while they’re intoxicated!” Hajime’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” “Of course! I may be a demon of lust, but I’m a firm believer in consent. I could never do that to you!”  
His eyes drifted down her body as he got a better look at the girl. Her narrow shoulders were covered in freckles as well as her slender arms. Her hands were small with slim fingers, and her delicate fingernails were painted a baby shade of pink. His eyes roamed past her collarbone, to her bust, then down to her cinched waist and slightly pudgy stomach. ‘Cute.’ he thought to himself. Past her stomach, to her wide hips, and to her plush thighs. Without even realizing it, Hajime was trailing his fingertips along her snowy pale skin, tracing shapes into her thighs, silently marveling at how beautiful she was, all the while, she watched him curiously, her gaze deceptively innocent. “Are you sure you’re a demon? Because you look more like an angel.” The words slipped from his lips before he could process them, and his eyes snapped back up. The girl’s eyes were wide in shock, and her cheeks seemed rosier than before. “No one’s ever said something that sweet to me before.” she murmured, a blush overtaking her pale face. “I-I’m so sorry.” Now Hajime was blushing. “I didn’t mean to overstep boundaries, and-“ All of a sudden, a shrill beeping noise emitted from his phone, and he cursed. “Shit, I’m gonna be late!” He quickly darted out of bed, shut off the alarm, and grabbed his nearest pair of jeans off the floor, and tugged them on. He fumbled in his closet for a clean shirt while the succubus watched him from the edge of the bed, swinging her legs in a childlike manner. Hajime finally got his shirt buttoned, and reached for his hairbrush, when he winced and palmed his forehead. Either his hangover had just kicked in, or he just noticed it. “My professor’s gonna kill me.” he muttered. The girl seemed to notice, and handed him a glass that had been sitting on his nightstand. “Drink this. It’s a tonic I had made for you last night to help with your hangover.” “Thanks.” he said, downing the contents of the the glass, eliciting a giggle from the dark haired succubus. “You never did tell me your name.” he said after he finished getting ready. The girl giggled again. “My name is Revelry, but you can call me Rev.” She smiled sweetly. “What’s yours?” “It’s Hajime.” he replied, blushing slightly. “Hajime Hinata.” “Hajime.” Revelry repeated his name a few times, letting it roll off her tongue. “I like it.” she said finally. Hajime gave a smile of his own. “Thanks. Now, I have to get to my first class, otherwise my professor’s gonna rip me a new one. I’ll be back later, okay?” Rev nodded. “Okay. Bye bye, Hajime.” she cooed as he walked out the door.


End file.
